


TEETH

by Louhetar



Series: Blood and Moon [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, look this is vampire/werewolf action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: A werewolf and a vampire walk into a bar...This is shameless pwp urban fantasy smut what do you want.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Blood and Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993558
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	TEETH

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt and a pre-birthday gift for my friend. Thank you so much!
> 
> Beta by Jennie_D you're the best 😭
> 
> Art by me
> 
> Title and lyrics by Lady Gaga.

_Don't be scared_

_I've done this before_

_Show me your teeth_

_*_

_Show me your teeth (just tell me when)_

_Show me your teeth (open your mouth boy)_

_Show me your teeth (show me whatcha got)_

_*_

Tormund runs his hand through his long hair, brushing it back as he walks in the direction of The Night's Watch in slow, long strides. The night is a bit cool, but it doesn't bother him, a leather jacket thrown on top of a tanktop enough as he enters the bar. A familiar place, despite him not having been there for a long time. The bar is frequently visited by supernatural beings. Some humans too. But they're the aware kind; witches, hunters and the like.

He's been on the move for weeks and today Tormund wants nothing more than to relax with a beer in a familiar atmosphere.

But the second he's inside, a scent hits him. It's rich, smokey, like the finest incense. It lights his senses on fire. Tormund tries to ignore it as he makes his way to the bar, but his eyes scan the crowd as he tries to, despite himself, locate the source of the scent.

The crowd seems mixed. While it's easy to tell apart humans and nonhumans by the smell, the latter are harder to place. They have to hide themselves well, a lot of their features hidden from the eyes of humans with a glamour. Tormund notices a group of dryads dancing without care, the slightly green hue to their skin a dead giveaway. Some trolls, who could pass as really ugly humans, drink in a corner arguing loudly about something. There is a solemn woman sitting at the bar, slowly moving a straw in her drink and Tormund would bet his beard that she's a banshee.

He notices many others as he makes his way among bodies to the bar. But still he can't place the scent, still strong among the many others. What he does notice is that no one else seems affected by the mysterious scent the way he is.

"Tormund!" The barkeep notices him with a smile, and Tormund can't help but chuckle as he grabs the man's hand in a handshake. After all, it's not often you see an ifrit who's a barman.

"Been a long while Drogo," he says with a smile as he sits on the tall barstool.

"What will you have? your normal order?"

"Yeah, just some rum," Tormund says, still scanning the crow for the source of the smell. He prides his nose for the great sensitivity, but the source seems to be coming from elsewhere.

Drogo must have noticed his confused expression because the man bursts into laughter as he puts a huge glass of rum in front of him, way bigger than what he'd served any other person.

"We had a fight a couple of days ago. Some witches flung spells everywhere and one of them was some kind of a dispersion smell, so your nose might be a bit off in here today.”

That indeed would explain it. But not the scent. Whatever, or better whoever, is the source is still present somewhere.

With his glass of rum in hand, Tormund turns around on the barstool. That's when he notices him. Suddenly Tormund _knows_ that's the source of the smell.

The man stands by himself in the very corner of the place, dressed in all black. A short coat, a long scarf and a black button down. The man's hair is also black, slicked back into a ponytail, a single curl falling down and framing his face. Tormund instantly knows the man isn't human. An elf? The man seems otherworldly pretty.

Something must have given him away because the man picks up his gaze and looks directly at him.

It's as if everything suddenly is muted, turned off. The rich smokey scent floods Tormund's lungs. The other man raises his eyebrow at him, but doesn't look offended by his staring.

If anything, he looks intrigued.

"Tormund?"

The voice gets his attention and he looks at Drogo, the man looking at him with a smirk.

"The mister ‘dark and broody' got your attention?" the ifrit teases.

But yes, indeed he has.

"You know him?" Tormund says quietly, knowing some beings have sensitive hearing.

The other man just shrugs. "Not really, seen him a few times, over the past weeks. Maybe comes more often during others' shifts."

Tormund turns back again, only to notice the brunette is looking straight at him; a mild amusement, twisted with something else on his face. That's when he notices the stranger's nostrils flaring.

The man is scenting the air too.

It awakens something in him.

Tormund thanks Drogo for the drink and slides off the seat, both intrigued but also not wanting to make the man leave.

He moves slowly, greeting a few people he knows on his way, but his eyes keep moving to the brunette. He notices the man has moved too, moving slightly closer and sending subtle looks his way.

That's when Tormund notices what he's been doing absentmindedly. He's been stalking, circling the stranger like prey.

But the man's been doing the same thing. He's no prey, he's a hunter too.

Someone calls his name and Tormund's attention gets directed elsewhere. He rolls his eyes when a drunk drow with a poorly cast glamour that owes him money starts making excuses, clearly thinking Tormund's been looking for him.

Someone brushes against him, and he's ready to snap, when the incense rich smell hits him again. Tormund turns abruptly and notices the short brunette's back walking away slowly.

Tormund can recognise a challenge when he sees one.

He downs the rest of his drink, alcohol having not affected him at all, and puts the glass aside.

The brunette has made it to one of the corners of the bar.Tormund moves towards him, ignoring anyone and everyone trying to get his attention.

He can see the stranger's nostrils flare again and he wonders If his own scent is affecting the man.

The brunette kicks off the wall and makes lazy, slow steps his way till they're just in front of each other.

"There are easier ways to get one's attention than staring," the man starts. His voice is pleasantly low and velvety, a sly smirk dancing on full lips.

"Like bumping into them?" he replies, noticing how low his own voice is.

"For starters," the man's dark eyes glimmer slightly, something dangerous in them.

Despite the loud music, they can hear each other perfectly. Only another proof the stranger is not an ordinary human.

The man smells _incredible._ Rich and strong. Tormund can scent amusement, interest but also something darker, more carnal coming from the man.

"And why is that you'd like my attention?" Tormund steps closer, starting to all but corner the shorter man. But the stranger doesn't seem affected by it.

"A big, hot man stares for minutes at me in a place full of people. Can't help the curiosity."

Normally, Tormund would laugh, but the tension between them is thick. His gums are itching, teeth ready to sharpen. The thing coiling at him finally snaps like a tthin glass and Tormund crowds the smaller man against the wall and sniffs his neck, a low growl rumbling deep within him at the delicious scent.

"Is that so?" he purrs against the pale neck. The man flushes and gasps. Sniffing one's neck is quite intimate, but the brunette doesn't pull away nor does anything to stop him. Tormund's sure he caught a glimpse of a fang.

His own have been ready to drop for minutes now.

"Don't you think it'd be polite to introduce yourself before you go scenting other people's necks?" The man asks amused, his voice rich. It cools Tormund down a bit and he pulls away.

"My name is Jon," the shorter man purrs back at him and smirks. This time, Tormund can see the sharp incisors and longer canines. For the briefest of moments, the dark eyes glow red.

Oh. A vampire then.

A shiver runs down his spine and he can no longer stop his own fangs from growing. "Name's Tormund," he purrs and flashes his eyes. Jon gasps at the sight of them and his teeth.

The man's scent shifts, becomes sharper in a way he recognises as desire.

"A werewolf and a vampire walk into a bar…" Jon starts and Tormuns shivers again when the shorter man sniffs his neck back.

"Fuck, you smell fantastic," Jon murmurs against his neck, causing his pulse to race faster.

"The feeling's mutual," he rasps and pulls away, making the smaller man scowl at him. Holy shit, he's so hot. Jon looks so much like a vamp stereotype, broody, dark and goth looking, Tormund actually wouldn't expect him to be one.

He moves his hand under Jon's chin, only now noticing he's grown his claws as well. "Say Jon, what do you think about leaving this place?" he murmurs and his eyes fall to the man's stupidly full lips.

"May be a good idea," the man nuzzles against his hand, his neatly trimmed beard creating a pleasant friction.

Were he a human, he wouldn't dare anything with a vampire. But werewolves can't get turned, and they can't turn vampires back either.

So he pulls away and motions at the man to follow him, which Jon does instantly. There is something in this stranger that sends fire up his spine, but also calms him down. A weird familiarity, a sense of trust. He hasn't sensed an ounce of ill intent in the other man, only curiosity and interest.

*

Fresh, cool night air hits Tormund's lungs when he follows the huge man out through the back entrance leading them to an empty back alley. Perfect.

He lets the smaller man crowd him against the brick wall and Jon inhales his scent again with a low purr.

They're both obviously aroused, he can smell it in the way Jon's scent has gotten sharper. He's very aware of how his pulse has quickened, making Jon's eyes widen and flash with red again.

"You're hot," Tormund burrs lowly and nudges the man's chin up. "And your scent is fucking mouthwatering."

"Is it now?" Jon rolls his hips against his and Tormund growls savagely and surges to capture the vampire's full lips in a hungry kiss. He can hear a moan, but is unsure whose it is. Could be both of theirs and he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

The kiss is molten, heady with desire which he can both smell and taste. Jon rolls his hips against his, and he can feel the man's hardness against his own.

"Fuck," he growls against Jon's lips, his senses overwhelmed and he's hard as rock in his jeans.

His hands run down Jon's back, careful with his claws, making Jon shiver and moan a needy keen into his mouth. The vampire's lips feel amazing and the man kisses so fucking well, mindful of his fangs but still keeping it sharp and needy.

His hands move lower, till he grabs a handful of a perfect ass.

Jon moves against him, not stopping the kiss and Tormund gets the idea and hoists him up, till Jon's long legs are around his waist. He has no problems whatsoever with holding the smaller man and Jon purrs approvingly before finally - finally deepening the kiss.

They both moan into it and Jon's hands go into his hair as the smaller man licks into his mouth hungrily. His tongue explores his mouth and runs along the sharp edges of his teeth. Tormund lets him, enjoying himself, aware how important their teeth are to one another. Not to mention the fact that Jon obviously likes his fangs.

Their teeth are different, while only Jon's canines and second incisors are long and sharp, all of Tormund's teeth are like a wolf's.

"Sexy," the brunette murmurs with a smirk when they part and moves to kiss his neck, not being able to help the need, the vampire's nature taking the better of him.

Tormund moves to breathe hotly into Jon's ear. "Would you like me to taste something else?"

His hips roll, rutting against Jon's hard cock. The dirty joke makes the smaller man chuckle darkly and to Tormund's delight, he notices a blush on the brunette's cheeks.

"Sounds good to me. But perhaps not here?"

"I could take you right here, sweet thing," his low growl makes Jon gasp and roll his hips up against his, their lengths rubbing against each other.

"Tempting, but I have a better idea." Jon unwraps his legs and sets down on the ground, but doesn't let go off his neck. "Keep tight." The smaller man says with a sly grin, before everything goes dark.

Tormund doesn't have time to prepare himself for the strange vertigo that overtakes him but when he again opens his eyes, he's horizontal, laying on top of Jon on a black sheet covered bed. Tormund jerks his head up and takes a look at what he realises is a bedroom. Seeing his confusion, Jon laughs.

"Don't worry, we're a few blocks away," the man breathes into his ear and nibbles on his lobe, making his breath hitch. "Could manage such a short distance shadow walking with someone.”

Oh, Tormund's heard that some vampires can travel through shadow. Can appear and reappear like teleporting.

He looks down at Jon again and the man's eyes are blazing red. Without another word, Tormund crashes their lips together and the smaller man growls in his throat, its low rumble resonating with his own. Tormund mouths against the pale neck, the vampire's scent driving him wild.

Jon closes his eyes and runs his fingers down his chest. Claws, shorter than his own, but still deadly, create a pleasant sensation.

"Fuck, Tormund." The way that vampire moans his name makes him positively _feral_.

His teeth itch, the primal need to mark the man loud in his head. He nibbles instead, his teeth raking the skin but only so. He doesn't draw blood. Especially not from a vampire, not without his consent.

"What do you want, hot thing?" he asks the smaller man, but Jon seems to have gotten stuck in his head, panting and grinding his hips up against Tormund's leg. He can't help but smirk at the brunette, he's both hot and cute. Delicious.

He reaches for Jon's hair band, spilling his cirks on his shoulders. "Want my mouth on your cock?" Tormund purrs and licks a long stripe up Jon's neck.

"Fuck yes, _fuck._ "

Jon's fingers begin moving as the man starts to shed off his clothes. His jacket and scarf fall to the floor and his shirt soon follows.

"Damn, you're hot," Tormund murmurs lowly, raking his eyes over the smaller man's body. Jon's muscled, his abs prominent under his gaze. The vampire's chest is unsurprisingly pale and Tormund suddenly feels a _need_ to see the milky white skin marked with his teeth.

He all but pins the man against the mattress and latches to one rosy nipple, sucking and nibbling on it. Jon's delightfully responsive, groaning and running his clawed hand into his hair, undoing the knots and braids.

Tormund goes lower, smirking at the way Jon shivers against him. The man's scent is sharp like a knife, full of need and arousal. It makes him more alive than the moon on a night sky. Fucking perfect.

Jon growls when he palms him and bucks his hips into his hand. The vampire is wild and feral, falling apart under his touch. The man may look sleek and uptight but under his hands, the bloodsucker is showing his real nature, one of a wild beast just like Tormund is.

Slowly Tormund unzips Jon's leather trousers, a garment so hot on Jon it should be illegal for him to wear them.. Underwear follows and the brunette's length jumps free. Dark, swollen and wet with precum.

"Tormund, fuck," Jon half-moans, half-growls when he takes him in his hand.

"'That's a pretty cock," he murmurs and grins when the vampire rolls his head back and moves into his touch.

His lips fall on Jon's groin, inhaling his musky, masculine scent and raking his fangs over the delicate, warm skin.

Whoever came up with the stereotype that a vampire's skin is cold must have never touched one. Jon's skin is ablaze under his touch.

Finally, Tormund forces his teeth to normal and licks a long, slow stripe up Jon's cock. The man curses and throws his head back. With a low chuckle, Tormund takes the man into his mouth, lapping at the leaking slit and bobbing his head. All while watching the smaller man.

Jon is beautiful, a literal meaning of a dark beauty. His skin jumps under Tormund's hands holding the narrow hips, and his Adam's apple moves when the man gulps in air, gasping and keening. Curls darker than night itself frame the man's face and spill on his shoulders. Tormund wonders if the man is into hair pulling.

He has a feeling Jon just might be.

He takes the thick cock deeper and grins when a foul curse falls from those pretty lips.

"Oh fuck, fuck…" The grip on his hair tightens and Jon bucks his hips, making him choke. Tormund lets him, savouring the wild nature of his lover.

Tormund looks up and chokes out a moan at the expression on Jon's face. Absolutely blissed out, red eyes blazing with need.

The man's legs start to shake and Tormund knows Jon is close. He doubles his effort and the vampire's grip on his hair tightens in a warning. But he's never cared for those.

"Tormund, I'm gonna… _fuck,"_

Tormund only hums smugly and reaches to caress Jon's balls softly.

That's what finally causes Jon's undoing. The man groans out loudly and his grip on his hair tightens as Jon comes with a full body shiver.

In no time, he climbs on top of the vampire and kisses him hotly. Jon moans his pleasure into his mouth as aftershocks reap through him until finally the man lets go and Tormund looks down at him.

"Fucking hell…" A hoarse whisper.

"You're a sweet thing. So responsive…" Tormund murmurs as he nudges the vampire's chin and runs his thumb over the plush lip. Jon's scent spikes again and the dark eyes flash red again. A low growl rumbles through Tormund and his fangs grow.

"I want you," the man purrs and Tormund's grin gets a sharp edge.

"And how do you want me?" He runs his thumb over the sharp fangs, the air between the two of them thickening again.

"Oh all this talk I hear about werewolf stamina… I wonder if it was just talk." The brunette grins cheekily and runs his tongue over his finger.

"Is that so?" His voice drops gravely low and Tormund knows his eyes have turned eerily yellow as his instincts begin to creep into him. His fangs itch to mark the pale skin, and a low growl forms deep inside his belly.

"Yess…" Jon purrs as the man nuzzles his throat, sniffing him and nibbling the skin carefully. It makes him gasp and Tormund groans when Jon starts kissing his neck.

"Want to bite?" Tormund teases with a sly smirk and the man looks at him surprised, his eyes the colour of blood, looking fucking feral. Fuck, Tormund wants him.

"It's, I mean-"

"You have my consent," Tormund murmurs and shivers when Jon's fangs grow longer and the man nuzzles into his neck, licking a hot stripe.

"Are you sure?

"Fuck. Yes, do it," Tormund moans, his cock twitching. He's not opposed to the idea. He's heard that a vampire bite can feel fucking good. Sharp fangs pierce his skin and Tormund moans deeply.

They were wrong.

It feels heavenly.

The sensation is _so fucking good_. There is pain, but also unmistakable pleasure. The feeling of Jon lapping and sucking on his neck is mixed with something else. Something that makes it all but orgasmic, makes him want the feeling to last forever.

When Jon finally pulls away, he almost begs the man to continue feeding. The brunette shivers and looks at him with eyes so dilated, the red is but a thin ring around his pupils. The man's panting and looks dazed. Tormund can't help but grab him and pull him into a hot kiss, taking his turn in exploring Jon's mouth. He can taste the coppery tang of blood, but he doesn't mind.

"Fuck… Your blood- Never tasted anything like that," Jon moans into his mouth and grinds against him, the man semi hard again.

Tormund's panting loudly. Jon's bringing out the deepest of his instincts and he's so strung out that all he can think of is taking the hot vampire.

"Please," the man moans into his lips and Tormund pulls away. Jon's eyes are hooded and the colour of deep blood now.

Tormund starts undressing hurriedly and Jon rises on his elbows to watch him, an appreciative look on his face.

"Now, that's a _big_ bad wolf," the vampire purrs, eyeing him. Tormund can't help but smile smugly at that.

"Lube? Condom?" His voice is hoarse like sandpaper now, need and lust more than evident.

"Moment," Jon turns around and reaches to the bedside drawer, before handing him the objects.

Tormund uncaps the lube bottle and squeezes some on his palm. "Now, spread those pretty legs for me."

Jon does so, his breathing hard.

"Relax, pretty thing," he chuckles and runs his hand over Jon's entrance. "Has anyone ever told you that your ass is fantastic?"

"Once or twice," the man grins and pants softly at the contact.

"Gonna take care of you…" Tormund murmurs as he presses his finger in, stretching the vampire.

"Fuck… Please do," the man moans and bites his lip in the most seductive of ways.

"You sure you're a vamp and not an incubus?"

The man chuckles and runs his hand through the raven black hair.

Jon goes pliant, the vampire really relaxed with him, at ease.It feels as if they've known each other for a long time. Not at all like they just met in a bar and decided to fool around.

Soon he has two of Tormund’s fingers stretching him, and Jon lets out a litany of small gasps and keens.

Tormund smirks and curls his fingers. Jon gasps out a hoarse moan and jerks, panting needily.

"Gods-"

"No Gods, just me, little thing."

Tormund knows his eyes are just as golden yellow as Jon's blood red. The two of them are too strung out, too driven with their own instincts, to hide their nature at this point.

He adds the third finger, getting impatient. Jon's just too vocal, too responsive. And his scent…

His fingers rub against the smaller man's sweet spot again, driving a moan from him for the last time before Tormund takes his fingers back. Normally, he loves to make a moaning mess out of his lovers, but now… Now he's too in need and Jon doesn't seem opposed.

At last, Tormund gets himself up and peels his underwear off, finally freeing his aching cock

"Still want it?" Tormund _needs_ to make sure.

"If you stop now, I'll bleed you dry," the vampire sends a toothy smirk, his crimson eyes glinting.

He really likes this guy.

Without further ado, Tormund rolls the condom on his cock and climbs on top of the smaller man.

"Come on, wolf. Fuck me," Jon purrs, putting his legs around Tormund's waist.

A growl rumbles through him and Tormund guides his cock to Jon's entrance, before pressing in slowly.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" the vampire gasps out and bites his plush lip, drawing blood. Not able to stop himself, Tormund licks the vampire’s lip and moans when Jon’s hands go for his hair and the man attacks his lips.

They kiss hotly, their teeth causing nips but those get followed by soothing licks. At last, Tormund bottoms out and lets go of Jon’s mouth to look at the vampire.

"Feels good?" Tormund groans out, enjoying the expression on his lover's face.

Jon keens and throws his head back, baring his neck to him. Intentional or not, it makes fire spill through him. Tormund surges and takes a strong whiff of the vampire’s scent. It’s spicy and rich, spiking as his thrusts become harder.

Instincts driving him, Tormund grips Jon’s wrists and fucks into him fast and deep. Jon’s never quiet, the man keps voicing his pleasure, moaning when Tormund hits his prostate. The vampire’s cock is leaking heavily, trapped between their bodies. He mouths and licks the elegant neck and Jon’s grip becomes almost painful.

“Fuck, stop making me wait. Do it,” Jon’s voice is ruined and his eyes the pools of crimson when Tormund looks at him, confused about the man’s request.

“Bite me,” it rolls low and Tormund moans, closing his eyes and feeling his claws growing. Biting to werewolves is sensual. just as it is to vampires. Jon laying underneath him, pulling his hair and moaning his pleasure, asking Tormund to bite him is about the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

So he licks the spot on the vampire’s shoulder and sinks his fangs into the smaller man, earning a sharp scream of pleasure from his lover. A strong tremor goes through the brunette and the wetness on Tormund's belly tells him that Jon has just come.

“Yes… fuck!” It comes quiet and hoarse from the vampire’s mouth and Tormund growls deeply.

“Kinky, little bloodsucker,” he murmurs, a deep satisfaction blooming in his gut. "Coming while getting bitten? Now that's fucking hot."

Tormund lets go of Jon's wrists and the man instantly wraps them around his neck and shoulders.

Jon's so damn tight around him and Tormund's thrusts rock the smaller man, so boneless underneath him Jon seems absolutely lost in it, panting breathlessly. He looks absolutely stunning.

Tormund's close now, his thrusts becoming more erratic. It's almost embarrassing how quickly he's approaching his orgasm, but his lover just has this effect on him. At last he thrusts harder and stills with a groan. Jon surges up and kisses him, nipping at his lip and running his hands through his sweaty hair.

"Fucking hell," the vampire moans against his lips and Tormund chuckles breathlessly.

"Agreed," he murmurs quietly and pulls out of his lover with a groan.

It should be awkward. They're total strangers who met in a bar, but for some reason Tormund doesn't feel uncomfortable. Doesn't feel a need to excuse himself and leave as fast as possible. By the looks of it neither does the other man.

Jon looks at him with wonder, his eyes back to steely grey now. Sated, content, and smiling at him almost shyly.

If it isn't sweet.

"Enough of wolf stamina for you, sweet thing?" Tormund murmurs, nuzzling Jon's neck and inhaling the sweet scent of contentment.

"For now," Jon murmurs and Tormund grins into the pale skin.

Something tells him, he's not going to leave this place nor this man anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider commenting if you liked it 🥰


End file.
